


Hunger Games AU

by MajesticSerendipity



Category: Pretty Little Liars, emison
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emison - Freeform, F/F, Hunger Games, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticSerendipity/pseuds/MajesticSerendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is about become district 12's hunger games tribute but Alison volunteers to be a tribute in place of her soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Games AU

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the storyline.

Effie begins her speech as the teenagers dressed in grey and white are waiting for their fate. “Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your Favour!” The lady smiles and offers a warm expression “Now, before we begin, we have a special message brought to you all the way from the capitol!”

Alison watches the film for the first couple of seconds, she’s seen this clip too many times to pay attention to it. So instead she chances a glimpse of emily, she see’s turmoil spreading across Emily’s face. Alison frowns and takes a shaky breath, she desperately wants to console emily and make her feel like everything will be okay. Eventually the film ends and she turns her attention to the woman with the ridiculous purple hat and permed white blond hair.

"I just love that! Now, as usual, ladies first!” Effie picks a piece of paper out of the transparent container. You can see the tension on the young potential female tributes faces, no one wants them or a loved one to become a tribute. Effie rips the seal and unfolds the paper, loudly but calmly she announces the black print.

"EMILY FIELDS"

Emily’s bottom lip trembles as she hears her name, shock instantly overwhelms her body. Surely she heard that wrong, she cant be the tribute. She looks around her for confirmation, the girls surrounding her are staring at her, oh my god i am the tribute she thinks. She takes a deep breath, as time slows.

Alison looks down at the ground, realisation shatters through her mind. Her innocent, kind hearted emily is the female tribute. Terror racks through her body. Emily will not survive. Her eyes instantly search the crowd for emily, desperate to catch a glance at her beautiful face.

Effie eyes search the crowd of girls, “Where are you?, come on up, dear”

Emily realises she has to move. She puts one foot in front of the other, the crowd parts as if shes infectious. Slowly she makes her way out of the crowd of girls. Panic and dread washes over her with each step that brings her closer to the hunger games.

Just as emily reaches the edge of the crowd the white guards surround her.

Alison mind whirls with thoughts, emily will not survive, i need her to survive, she cant be the tribute, my whole world gravitates around her, i really cant live without her. At least i would have a slim chance of surviving when emily would certainly die. She takes in a deep breath and scrambles through the crowd despair and desperation seeping through her mind and etching them across her face.

"EMILY! EMILY!" Alison shouts. Instantly two guards step in front of Alison as she tries to force her way to emily. The look on Emily’s face, splinters Alison’s heart to pieces. The look is of total despair, hopelessness, and loss. That expression mirror’s Alison’s feelings. She cant cope with the thought of losing emily. Every fibre in her soul aches for emily, but to lose her for forever, that thought. That thought just destroys her. She can feel her heart shattering, just thinking about it.

Alison is very self aware, she knows she is tough, she comprehends when to make a tough choice and how to get what she wants. Alison is certain that she has a massive chance of surviving if you compare her survival rate to Emily’s. However compare her rate to others, she probably has a fair to good chance. Alison is nowhere near as kind hearted, pure, sweet and innocent as emily is. She feels that Emily doesn’t deserve the torment of the games. Alison in this moment wants to do everything and anything in her power to prevent the torment emily will receive.

Promptly emily hears Alison shouting her name. Instantly she turns to face the voice that caught her attention and tries to push her way towards Alison. The guards immediately manhandle emily back and continue taking her towards the podium.

Alison’s heart desperately pleads for emily to be safe. So she does the only thing she can think of. She struggles against the guards and quickly shrieks “I volunteer!”. She shove’s the guards hard, which causes the guards to step away from her. Rapidly she shouts as loud as she can so no one can miss her volunteering, she couldn’t cope with them not hearing her volunteer, let alone them not accepting her attempt. “I volunteer as tribute!”

The guards release emily which causes her to stumble towards Alison as they suddenly release her.

“NOOOOOOO!!” Emily screams, tears ripple down her face at the horror and heartbreak that is thrusted upon her. “NOOOOO ALISON!!”

Alison peripheral vision blurs as she focuses on emily. No one in Alison’s line of vision is clear besides emily. She gasps at Emily’s beauty as she watches emily stumble her way towards her, abruptly she feels a obsessive urge to kiss emily. Alison runs to meet emily as soon as they reach each other they hug each other alike if they ever was to part the earth would crumble around them. Alison lifts Emily’s chin, looks into her eyes, leans up, closes her eyes and kisses her emily passionately but roughly. The kiss definitely bruises emilys lips.

Reluctantly Alison pulls away from Emily’s lips and whispers “I love you.” She rests her forehead on Emily’s with her eyes closed and says “You need to get out of here” emily whimpers “Noo!” Alison moves her forehead away and repeats firmly holding her face looking deeply into Emily’s chocolate brown eyes “get out of here em.” Emily pleads desperately with Alison and says “NOOOO!”

Alison face shows understanding, sorrow and desperation for Emily’s safety, she quickly adds “Find Spencer, Aria or Hanna.” Alison steps away from emily “NOOOOOO!” Emily voice breaks into a scream as Spencer, and Hanna finds there way out of crowd.

Spencer’s hand clamps on emily shoulder and drags her back towards the pair. Hanna and Spencer grapple with emily, luckily they start winning the battle and pull her towards the crowd.

"Im so sorry." Alison says on the verge of tears upon hearing the pain tearing into Emily’s voice. "Please NOOOO!" Emily shrieks "Im so so sorry" she keeps repeating wanting to sooth Emily’s soul but she knows nothing she can say or do will make this any better. The odds are not amazing, she is most likely going to die. But she is damned sure she was not going to give up.

The guards propel Alison and away from emily. Swiftly Alison turns around and attempts to compose herself, she needs to be calm, calculating and confident. If she wants to survive, for emily and for herself. The odds will have to be on her side. She wont take good odds as an answer, she needs all the odds in her favour. She needs to return to her emily.

The guards rapidly box her in, she feels the hand of the guards against her back, quickly they begin to hastily escort her to stage.

Within a blink of eye Alison’s demeanour had completely changed. Anyone that is watching her would be astonished at the immediate change. Her features completely mist over, her eyes appear glassy and cold. She strides towards her new future. Surprise of her act still haunting her a little as she hears her proclamation of actions aired to the district.

Effie calls “Well, it looks like we have a volunteer!” Alison see’s Effie’s hand gesture in which she is trying to use to encourage her to speed up. “Come on dear” the smartly dressed women directs at her. Effie guides her by holding onto her shoulders when they are at the centre of stage she lets her go and speaks into the shiny silver microphone “What’s your name?”

Emily’s eye’s track Alison, in a manner which suggests Alison’s going to disappear if she blinks. She whimpers, while Effie asks for her name, Spencer holds her tightly. Despair is not enough to explain how awful this is making her feel. She just wants to hide under a rock, where she would get to pretend her stunningly beautiful Alison was not sacrificing herself, for her. Alison means the world to her, she just cant cope in a world where she doesn’t exist or in one where she may not survive. Tears continue to stream down her face, as she sobs quietly.

Coldly and dejected at thought of not seeing emily for months or ever again she answers “Alison Dilaurentis”

Effie quickly prattles “I’d bet my hat that was your girlfriend?” In a venomous tone Alison replies “Yes, she is”. Alison’s face appears cold and collected, however at the mention of emily, heartbreak fleetingly carves into her face.

Effie smiles and claps as she applauds the young blonde woman “Well give a hand to District 12’s first volunteer! Alison Dilaurentis” as if she just won a massive honour.

The crowd sightly replies with the only way they know how, they regard Alison with respect. Each person in the crowd kisses there hand then lifts their left hand up in the air and produces the three finger salute.

The woman in the purple hat, called Effie, glimpses at Alison clearly disturbed by the districts actions, hastily she moves on “And now for the boys!”

Alison just views the crowd, practically forgets she on a stage. Meanwhile Effie’s picked a card from the opposite transparent bowl on the stage. She waists no time in announcing the name.

"TOBY CAVANAUGH" Toby is dashed to the stage as fast as possible. Alison watches him walk up the steps and step onto the stage, and stares realising she will have to kill kind hearted toby. Suddenly she snaps out of the terrible acknowledgement, when Effie suggests as she steps back "Well go on you two, shake hands" Quickly there hands meet, the connection made as they shake and fall apart.

Effie smiles and finishes the ceremony “Here we are, our tributes from District 12!. Happy hunger games, and may the odds forever be in your favour”. Alison quickly glances at emily. She seems broken. At her last glimpse alison vows to herself to return to that beautiful brunette. She cant leave her so broken.

Effie then places a hand on each of their backs and steers them towards and through the tall brown grandeur doors. Promptly the door shuts behind them. And thats it a new devastating life begins, however its a game Alison Dilaurentis plans to win, no matter what the cost.


End file.
